Ties to the King
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: Vegeta reflects on his life and the type of father he is to be more so the man he is now .trunks in about to become 13 a teenage boy vegeta wants to teach his son the ways of a worrier but now wonders if his Idea of a warrior is wrong . "It time I told you the truth about how I met your mother son " child abuse and assault harsh language and sex Rated R
_Faith….Destiny …..Honor …Pride …Vengeance ""_ _remember these words I say boy , don't let them fall on death ears for you have not yet lived until you have experience either directly or indirectly and or witness up close or from afar what each and every one of these words truly mean and truly hold truth"!_

 _"_ _uh O.K "_

 _"_ _what's the most Important word to you My Son"?_

 _"_ _Do we really have to do this Now Dad ….. Goten is expecting me for a sparring session .Gohaun and Piccolo has joined and have been training him"._

 _"_ _mmhhhaugh ! So a fight you want to so eagerly participate in is that it Trunks! Vegeta the Former heir to the alien race dethroned Now prince of Nothing but his memory. Glared intently boring his cold stair into his son Eyes as he dejectantly forgets this "sentimental bonding attempt " with his One and only son he always taught he would never have and frankly never really wanted to have one .His pride …..His legacy. His honor his heritage all but tested his will ,his determination and his need all at once when he met that worthless weak earthling who was not only extraordinary sexy ,available ,smart and in need herself but genetically compatible to his species. A fact that burned in Vegeta's black pure evil soul for nearly 3 years after his second time visiting earth ._

 _Was everything his father told him was a lie?! Everything he was raised to believe false. was the saiyan race not truly that remarkably different form other species .for a mere Mortal a meager weak earth person who possesses a power reading of 13 to his Over 5 Billion to have been genetically compatible in so that he could produce a was very confused for back in space as he doing his missions they remaining saiyans that was not annulated by_ Freeza's _genocide attack on his Planet . merely 7 saiyans remained after being spared call it faith or good luck Vegeta didn't care. Now only 2; Himself and his rival kakarrot .his brother trouble he thinks is dead he sure of it for he is weak and no doubt found another planet that he could not repopulate sexually with was his problem as well as he remained in freezas women incompatible in so many ways or just made you not want to try it. He was certain the need for sex was not his reason for wanting a mate on earth if he has his choice he would have continued without but he knew deep down very deep down in that place no one else was allowed to intrude a special place he held for no other then his Own father ( The King )…King Vegeta the second and he vegeta price of all saiyans the Third._

 _Trunks knew that look, he hit a button somewhere deep within his father that he did not know where or why it mattered so. His father rarely if ever talked to him in private he never had time if the conversation was not training related it was not discussed now he wants to know about a word. Trunks decided he don't understand and to just not understand he would just leave it be ._

 _"_ _forgive me farth-I mean daddy"_

 _"_ _don't call me that ! you're getting older , in don't bother be gone spoiled Child "!_

 _"_ _I can go now .wow dad you're the greatest"!_

 _"_ _But wait Son first before you go .you must tell me something"_

 _(…..) Gesturing yes to his father making vegeta continue base of off his understandable body language. Body language is the norm for how they communicate this is knew it scary, but trunks knows best not to show fear for fear is not prideful fear is not honorable ...nor tolerated_

 _Do you desire to become stronger than me one of these days? Who is strongest Now you or kakarrot youngest Brat?_

 _These are the traits of a_ _becoming King_ My son.

What do you say some required truths are?

 _"_ _Loyalty….Power…Dread…..animosity…Respect….Authority …Commander well father truthfully I think Us . The saiyan heritage is required for life to matter all other races are nothing more than our play things . "_

 _That's right my young prince says King vegeta_

 _Vegeta tries to shake the voice out of his head_

Some would argue that Vegeta is not his father but in fact the saiyan heritage and customs by birth right of being first -born he was The Prince Vegeta knows this indeed that he not only produced an heir himself which in doing so he passed the lineage of the royal prince title to his son Trunks . Yes Vegeta is Now King ,king the Third in line to be succeeded by his Offspring : However overseers of what ? Rubble, No home, no castle, no boat, No people who follow. So out of respect for his father who vegeta never discuses with his (Mate) or his Son They both would be shock to know that he have a soft side for his father and would do anything to please him no matter the cost to others or himself .

"Feelings makes you weak, A slave …A no name …and they make you a former King"

The words of his father bored in his skull attached to his every being he truly believed everything he was raised to believe however now (Feelings) Those feeling allowed him to reach a level of a worrier race not even his father has ever witness not even other saiyans has beside that clown kakarrot .

What true or not I just don't know any more Vegeta Thanks to himself His own son has mastered the Super saiyan level and just a mere child that he was not able to do until he was 38 years old , his father and father father has never even seen…. his race believed it to be a legend /myth even his rival at least was 28-30 years old and yet his son aged 12 has Mastered it and excelled it to go a level over that 4 years ago. Yes Proud filled his simi black heart indeed. Kakarot son Gohaun reached it at 11 years but he had a reason for he was training since 4 in a half under seriously usually cercumstancious . But Goten and his son has no reason they just …Could? How ,when?. He should have ask but now it burning inside so strongly to ignore .

My father (Feeling) certainly did him in …..Like it doing to me now…..

Answer me Now Boy ….How long are you going to stand there you will not be excussed un till you answer …..but if you truly don't wish to answer I have taught you the freedom of having agency so you don't have to I will easily see for my self cause actions do speck louder then words however no you will not go spare you will train with me understood.

Trunks almost fell over with fright ,man his dad could be such a jerk. " Did you train with your dad pops"

"augh geezs with these earthling words pops what the hell"

"o.k O.K …..Fa-the-er he says almost annoyed and obviously mocking

"I'll answer your Question after you anser mind or how about we we train now."

" Father , can we just spa- I of ummm…

Vegeta eyebrows arched up

"Can we spare instead"

Instantly without thing Vegeta Nods his head indifferently not necessary approvingly he was not going to judge his sons decision just yet he knew that trunks was well old enough to know the difference between sparring and practice ,exercising and training . He ask him for a sparring session and not any but one with Him he knows I will not go easy. After all vegeta thaught as they prepare for the spare apart of his parenting methods with obviously different form Kakkarots parenting methods is he is enforcing Agency onto his son he must understand this before he teaches other discipline of adult hood His son will soon be a Teenager .

Vegeta has always taught trunks ways of the worrier and life since he was born even when other did not see or know or his mother would complain about him not there for their baby …well as she getting her nails done he was keeping an eye on his sons ki and watching him like a hawk from afar. He would drop the conversation for now but he cant help but be puzzled to the silence.


End file.
